1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-photographing apparatus and method for capturing an image and storing the captured image. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for capturing, storing and displaying images in different positions relative to the body of the image-capturing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camcorder, which exemplifies an image-photographing apparatus for recording and reproducing a captured image of an object on and from a recording medium such as a tape, has been widely used.
Such a camcorder includes a lens device for capturing an image, a recording and reproducing device for recording and reproducing the captured image, and a display device for displaying the recorded images. The conventional recording and reproducing device employs a deck using a magnetic tape. However, the recent development of recording and reproducing devices such as a memory stick, a high-capacity High Definition Display (HDD), and so on, can allow a reduction in size and weight of the image-photographing apparatus.
Display devices generally includes a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel openably and closably mounted to a side of a body of the camcorder, and also includes a viewfinder. Generally, the LCD panel is disposed at the left side of the camcorder body from a point of view of the photographer. That is, most camcorders are designed for right-handed users, and accordingly, the LCD panel is disposed at the left side to avoid interfering with the user's right hand. Accordingly, the opening and closing of the LCD panel is performed at the beginning and ending of the recording of an event, and the LCD panel turns by a predetermined angle when opened. Usually the viewfinder is disposed at an opposite side to a camera device.
However, if the operator is a left-handed user, because the LCD panel is designed for the right-handed user and is disposed at the left side of the camcorder, the LCD panel is inconvenient for the left-handed user to operate. Also, even if the operator is a right-handed user, the operator sometimes wants to hold the camcorder using their left hand. In that situation, the operator is inconvenienced.